Sleeping Beauty Jannie
by nayzor
Summary: Jeannie is getting ready for the Genie Hibernation, but her naughty sister has plans to trap her in her bottle.


The morning began in Maj. Tony Nelson's house. He was drinking a cup of coffee and on the phone with Maj. Roger Healy. Roger was in Europe with Dr. Bellows for two weeks. They were part of a joint mission with NATO forces. Tony was relieved to have what he hoped would be two uneventful weeks of peace.

"I'm glad you're having a great time Rog:" Tony said on the phone "What am I going to do? With luck just catch up on some paperwork, I headed to the office now. OK Roger goodbye. You have fun with the mademoiselles." Maj. Nelson then hung up the phone and finished his coffee.

"Jeannie I'm heading to the office" he said as he headed to the door.

With that Jeannie blinked to make her greetings. She was wearing a much more revealing harem outfit. It was less a bikini or harem outfit than skimpy pink pasties and thong. Tony was startled to say the least. He was also surprised by her sleepy demeanor.

Tony struggled to ask "Jeannie are you all right? You look like you didn't sleep last night, and your outfit is well…"

"Oh you mean my hibernation clothes master? Yes I should wear it more often. My mother and sisters all have theirs in their favorite color" Jeannie answered drowsily

"Hibernation? Jeannie now I'm more confused" Tony asked

Jeannie explained the situation "That is right. I forgot to tell you. You see master once every one hundred years, all female genies hibernate for two weeks. We must slumber to recharge our powers. Oh I ever so did enjoy sleeping with my mother and sisters, even my naughty sister. Although she always hogged the best pillows"

Tony was elated. He would have two weeks of peace with Roger and Dr. Bellows out of town and Jeannie asleep. "Well then Jeannie you better head into your bottle and start hibernating!"

However Jeannie elaborated "Oh no master when we genies hibernate we must sleep outside our bottles. If we are put back into our bottles during the hibernation, we can never leave them."

With that Jeannie floated in mid-air and yawning started to fall asleep. "See you in two weeks master"

But before Jeannie fell asleep, a puff of pale green smoke came into the room Jeannie and Tony were in. From is came Jeannie's sister. The mischievous genie was wearing the same skimpy style of pasties and thongs but in her green color.

Jeannie asked sleepily "Sister what are you doing here? You must hibernate too."

Her wicked sister replied "I soon will be dear sister, but before you"

Tony immediately sense something was wrong "Just what do you have in mind?"

"It's simple my dear Maj. Nelson. You see when I was settling for my little beauty sleep when I got the most naught idea" She replied in an equally naughty tone.

"And what idea is that?" Jeannie asked

"The idea dear sister is the easiest way for me to get the major I wait you fall asleep and are helpless. Then I put you in your bottle and I can have the major.

Tony and Jeannie were shocked and appalled.

"That will never work young lady" Tony exclaimed "I'll make sure Jeannie stays awake until you fall asleep"

"That's right sister my master will protect me" Jeannie added before yawning a deep sleepy yawn.

"Oh I don't think so my sleepy sister, I know you far too well. Every hibernation you get so sleepy. You always fall asleep first in our family" Jeannie's sister replied with a playful tone "and to ensure that I brought some help"

With that Jeannie's sister blinked in her and Jeannie's other sister and their mother. All of them were in the same skimpy pasties and thongs and were fast asleep and snoring very loudly.

Tony was astonished "Jeannie what is going on in here?"

Jeannie answered sleepily "YAWN! Oh master it's my other sisters and mother. They're already asleep"

Jeannie's sister "Oh yes darling. I thought what would be better than a family hibernation!"

Jeannie walked around the living room with her numerous snoring sisters in various positions. They slept on the stairs, on the floor and floating in mid-air.

"Every hibernation our family sleeps together happily snoring away. Doesn't it soothe you dear sister?" Jeannie's sister asked

Tony was indignant "This will never work. Jeannie won't be fooled by you will you Jeannie?"

Tony was less than thrilled by Jeannie's answer. She appeared on the verge of falling asleep. Yawning she said "That's right master. I will stay awake no matter…" With that she fell asleep for a moment before Tony snapped her awake "What!"

Jeannie's sister continued her magic walking my one of their floating sister. "Come now sister I know you too well. You oh so love to cuddle on our sisters bellies" She then rubbed her sleeping sister midriff who starting snoring louder.

Her sister then walked by their mother who was sleeping in an armchair and snoring especially loudly. "I know what will do it. Every hibernation our mother's snores always soothed you to sleep"

The snores of their mother were working their magic on Jeannie. Tony knew he had to work fast and dragged Jeannie into the kitchen. "Quick Jeannie to the kitchen!" In his haste Tony failed to notice that Jeannie's sister was starting to get sleepy.

Tony hoped that a change in rooms would wake up Jeannie a little but he was in for a rude awakening. In the kitchen were more of Jeannie's sisters snoring away

"It's no good master. My sister must have blinked in all my sisters." She said drowsily "I'm oh so sleepy."

"Now, now Jeannie we must be strong. We can't let you sister win." Tony avowed while leading Jeannie upstairs to his room. "Now think Jeannie we have to find a way to wake your mother and sisters to stop her."

"It is no good master. Once we genies begin our hibernation nothing including magic can wake us." Jeannie said sleepily as she laid down on Tony's bed.

Tony ran to get Jeannie off his bed before she fell asleep. "Now Jeannie you have to remain strong. We can't let your sister win or you'll be trapped in your bottle forever."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh great what now?" Tony snapped. "I better answer it before your sister causes more trouble."

Tony races to the front door avoiding the numerous female genies. "Look on the bright side, at least it can't be Dr. Bellows" he said to himself as he opened the door.

To Tony's horror it wasn't Dr. Bellow but his wife Amanda Bellows! Mrs. Bellows was a notorious gossip. How could explain countless sleeping women in harem attire?

"Oh hello Maj. Nelson, I'm sorry to bother you but I need your help. While Dr. Bellows is away I'm hosting the girls who are competing for Miss Coco Beach. We were on our way to the beach when I thought they'd love to see the home of a famous astronaut!"

Tony was desperate blocking the door so she couldn't look inside "Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Bellows but my home is an absolute mess and…

But Mrs. Bellows was insistent "Nonsense, we know how you bachelors live. Come on in girls" She then barged in with six of the contestants of Miss Coco Beach. All of them and Mrs. Bellows were in skimpy bikinis. "Don't you just love our swimsuits Major? Midriffs are totally in right now!"

Tony was panicking but he lucked out. Jeannie used her magic to make her sisters and mother invisible to Mrs. Bellows. But there was still trouble.

"I don't know what you're worried about Major. As far as bachelor homes go your abode looks quite, oops!" With that Mrs. Bellows accidentally tripped over one of Jeannie's sisters.

Tony rushed to her aid "Here let me help you up Mrs. Bellows" While be got Mrs. Bellows to her feet they failed to notice the six girls were yawning and getting sleepy.

"That's strange it's as if I tripped over someone. How do you like how an astronaut lives girls? Girls?" Mrs. Bellows looked for the girls and was surprised to see them

The six beauty contestants were fast asleep sitting on the couch snoring away. They may not have seen the genies but they heard their magical snores.

"How embarrassing! I'm sorry major, I guess they needed some beauty sleepy." Mrs. Bellows said with a yawn

Tony nervously replies "Oh that's all right Mrs. Bellows. You know what would wake them up some fresh air! Why don't we get them up and you go out?

Mrs. Bellows replied with a yawn "You know major I'm feeling a bit sleepy myself. I think I'll take a little nap with the girls for just a little."

As she went to the couch, Tony tried to dissuade her but he was unable to stop her from falling asleep and snoring away. She was snoring as loudly as any genie.

Tony was not beside himself with panic "Oh great now I've got sleeping genies, bathing beauties and a colonel's wife. What's next?

Jeannie's sister than blinked at his side. "What next indeed dear Major. I have to hand it to you, despite all my tricks my dear sister is still awake." Then with a chuckle she added "But I still have a few more. I decided to add some more guests to our slumber party!"

Tony was nervous "Guests, what guests?"

"Oh no one special. Just a few dozen of the girls from my master's harem. I always put them to sleep and hibernate with them."

"Please, there's no room here for one harem girl. Where will you put them…" Tony said before realizing "Upstairs!"

Tony then ran upstairs and found his bedroom littered with snoring harem girls in the same skimpy pasties and thongs.

"Jeannie where are you" Tony shouted in panic

Jeannie drowsily answered "In here master" Tony then found her in the upstairs study.

Tony was relieved "Jeannie you're still awake!"

"But I'm afraid not for long master. I'm ever so sleepy" Jeannie said getting sleepier and sleepier.

Jeannie's sister then blinked in "Oh poor sisters are you getting tired? Well don't worry, once you got beddy-bye your dear sister will tuck you in your little bottle. And then Major Nelson and I will be together!"

That woke Jeannie up. She would not let her master be threatened!

"You keep your hand off my master!" Jeannie replied

Jeannie's sister was confident "Oh really sister and what will you do to stop me?"

Jeannie response was equally confident "I can't but mother, our sisters and your harem friends will help."

Jeannie then blinked. With that blink all of the women and girls in the house started snoring in unison. Everyone from Jeannie's mother, her sisters, the harem girls to Mrs. Bellows and the pageant girls were snoring a lullaby.

The snoring lullaby worked its magic on Jeannie's sister and soon she was fast asleep snoring louder than any of the other females.

Tony was relived "Oh Jeannie that was too close! But you did it. Now just blink everyone back and you can hibernate."

Jeannie was sleepy again. "I'm sorry master but I cannot do that. I'm far too sleepy" She then blinked her and Tony into his bedroom.

Tony was nervous again "But what about your sister and Mrs. Bellows and the others?"

Jeannie then lay down on the bed. She blinked her sister, mother and Mrs. Bellows on it "Do not worry master. I used my magic. We will all hibernate together in your home for the next two weeks. Then before anyone awakens I will blink everyone to their homes. Mrs. Bellows and the girls will have no memories. My sister would sleep for an extra week to keep her out of trouble. I will be much more rested then."

Tony thought over what Jeannie was saying "Well I guess that all makes sense. But Jeannie this is my bed. Where will I sleep?"

Falling asleep Jeannie told Tony "That's the best part Master. I used my magic to keep you magically away. You can look after us. Sweet dreams Master." With that Jeannie fell asleep snoring away.

With that Maj. Nelson took a good look around his house. Everywhere he looked there were very scantily clad genies and harem girls snoring away. Not to mention Mrs. Bellows and the beauty contestants who where on his couch.

Resigned to his fate, Tony sat down on his desk looking over paperwork. He mused "Oh well at least I two weeks for myself. Even if I have a lot of company."

With that Maj. Nelson began work among the snoring beauties.


End file.
